Sniffles' Sneezing Powder
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Sniffles creates some sneezing powder, which causes him to sneeze. And causes Lumpy to sneeze later.
1. Part 1

Sniffles the anteater was hard at work, as he almost always was. Earlier today, he had received a letter from the science facility, which was asking him to deliver a fresh order of sneezing powder. Sniffles was skilled at experimenting with various powders, so he accepted and immediately went to work.

Sniffles put a gas mask over his face to keep from inhaling any powder, retreived a few mixing containers, and filled each one with a different, sneeze-causing substance. He used a hard, wooden stick to ground up all of the substances and reduce them to dust so that they could be used in the sneezing powder.

There were two important things that Sniffles had to remember when he was making the sneezing powder. This powder had to be created entirely by hand, and it also had to have an extremely small amount of pepper inside. Most people who created sneezing powder used pepper as the main ingredient, in the largest amount. As a result, most customers who purchased these powders complained about having burning sensations in their noses.

To solve this problem, Sniffles made an important plan to add as little pepper as possible to his sneezing powder, so that users would sneeze more from the other ingredients used. This included a good amount of pollen, extracted directly from goldenrods, ragweed and other allergenic flowers. He also added some stone-ground flour that could cause users to sneeze relatively quickly, if not immediately.

After all of the ingredients were perfectly ground up, Sniffles mixed them together to create the sneezing powder. He took several empty spice shakers and filled them with the powder. Then he filled a small box with several shakers, and delivered the box to the post office to ship it to the science facility.

Now that he was done with his task, Sniffles decided to take the rest of the night off. He exited his lab and went into his bedroom, where he turned on the ceiling fan and sat down on his bed. Laying down, he sighed contentedly, and leaned over to the short bookshelf to retrieve a math book. He opened the book, removed a pencil from his pocket, and began to work on some math.

He solved a few problems, but the end of his pencil snapped off, revealing what looked like a crater. Removing the pencil from the book, Sniffles absentmindedly reached to the pencil sharpener on the end table and inserted the pencil. He heard a loud whirring sound as the sharpener did its work, but he also felt something metal tipping over. Sniffles looked to the side to see one of the shakers of sneezing powder, which he had toppled over. A small amount of sneezing powder began to float from the lid, and the wind from the fan pushed it towards Sniffles. He cringed as he inhaled the powder and then needed to sneeze.

"Ah... AHHH..." Sniffles began to inhale, letting go of the pencil and moving the book away from his face to avoid sneezing on it. As he inhaled, he tilted his head farther and farther back, waiting for the sneeze to come forth. "AAAAAAHHH... AAAAAAAAHHHHH! CHOOOOOOOO!"

Sniffles sneezed, throwing his head forwards and blowing his spray into the air. Since he was an anteater, he couldn't cover his mouth when he sneezed. This sneeze was much louder than he was used to, but his snout wasn't satisfied from just one sneeze. He tilted his head back again, with his trunk twitching ever so slightly. "Aaah... AAAAHHH! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What in the name of... Ahhh..." Sniffles tried to say, but was quickly interrupted when another sneeze began to build. He began to rub his snout with both of his hands, but it barely seemed to work at all. He quickly stopped rubbing, and then squeezed his trunk to keep from inhaling any more powder. "AH... AHHHH... AAAAAHHHHH!"

"CHOOOOOOoooooo! AAAAHH-CHOOOOOoooooooo!" After sneezing twice more, Sniffles rubbed his nose with a finger and reached over to the shaker with his free hand. Picking it up, he got off his bed and headed off to the lab. He sneezed a few times, but didn't care. The scent of the sneezing powder was still causing him to sneeze, and it was annoying. He needed to get rid of this powder before it was too late.

By the time Sniffles had made it to the lab, his snout was still itching and twitching like crazy. Maybe one last good sneeze would help. "AAH... AAAHHH... AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!" After sneezing again, Sniffles approached his collection of chemicals in vials, and placed the shaker of sneezing powder on the table. However, a cloud of sneezing powder rose from it, and Sniffles accidentally inhaled it, which caused him to sneeze without warning. "AAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! AAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!"

"AH-Chooooooooo!" Even when Sniffles had sneezed out all of the powder from his trunk, he could still smell it, and thus continued to sneeze. "Ah... Aahh... AAAAHHHHHH..." Sniffles inhaled to sneeze again, but then there was a long pause. He sniffed a few times, but the sneeze wouldn't release. His trunk was still itching, but didn't need to sneeze. He looked up at the ceiling light, thinking it would help him sneeze, but the only result was that his trunk still itched. Finally, Sniffles turned back to the shaker of sneezing powder, pressed his mouth to the lid and sniffed deeply. He immediately pulled his trunk away as the sneeze made it out. "AAH... AAAHH! Ah-choooooooooo!"

After releasing a more normal sneeze compared to his last ones, Sniffles' trunk was no longer itchy. He sniffled gingerly, and rubbed his snout with a finger. Happy that he didn't have to sneeze again, he went back to his bedroom to resume his free time. The sneezing powder worked wonders, but he was in no mood to test it himself again. He would need to hire a test subject in the morning. 


	2. Part 2

After what felt like hours, it was finally morning. Sniffles awakened and got ready for the day. Once he had washed up, he went over to his phone and called Lumpy's phone number. He waited a few minutes for a response, and then he heard him.

"Hello?"

"Lumpy, it's me, Sniffles. I've created a new sneezing powder, and I'd like you to test it, please."

"Me? Why not you?"

"It caused me to sneeze a significantly large number of times, that's why. And besides, if I recall correctly, you have much less of a problem with being made to sneeze."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there."

"Thank you, goodbye." Sniffles then hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Lumpy arrived and rang the doorbell. Sniffles answered, greeted Lumpy and let him inside the lab.

"So where's the sneezing powder stuff?" Lumpy asked.

"It's right... here..." Sniffles said as he picked up the shaker of sneezing powder from last night. He wanted to say more, but just interacting with the sneezing powder caused a big sneeze to build. He knew that sneezing in front of Lumpy wouldn't be so bad, so instead of trying not to sneeze, he quickly gave in and turned away from Lumpy, waiting for the sneeze to release. "Ah... AAAAAHHHH..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" The sneeze was released slightly earlier than both of them expected. But the damage was done, and Sniffles didn't have to sneeze again. He rubbed his trunk with his arm and spoke again. "Oh, my. Excuse me."

"It's okay. Now do I get to try the stuff?"

"Yes, but you must be careful. This is quite strong." Sniffles held the shaker in his hand and moved it towards the end of Lumpy's snout. Turning the shaker upside-down, he began to shake sneezing powder into Lumpy's nose.

The effect was near immediate. Lumpy's nostrils flared and his eyes tore up. His nose became extremely itchy, and regardless of whether he rubbed his nose, there was nothing he could do to weaken the sensation. He absolutely needed to sneeze.

"Ah... AAAH... SNIFFLES... AHHHH... STOP..." Lumpy managed to say, despite that he was feeling a sneezing fit coming on.

"Very well, then," Sniffles responded as he stopped and pulled the shaker away.

"AAAAH... AAAAAHHHH... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lumpy threw his neck forwards as he sneezed powerfully, and then started to sneeze again. He tilted his head at least one inch backwards before throwing it forwards, and it repeated at least three times. "AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The inhale before the third sneeze lasted a little longer than the others. The sneezes didn't do any actual harm, but they were all loud enough to catch Sniffles off-guard. He looked surprised and shocked, partially because of how Lumpy sneezed and partially because of how effectively the sneezing powder worked. Lumpy soon recovered from the sneezes and rubbed his nostrils on his forefinger, assuming the sneezing powder was finished with him.

"Oh, my scientific mind! Those were some sneezes!" Sniffles said. "I guess the sneezing powder really worked."

"Is that good? Ah..." Lumpy needed to sneeze again. "AAAAH..." To hold back the sneeze, Lumpy brought the side of his hand to his nose and rubbed a few times, but it didn't seem to be of any help.

"Well, technically, it is, assuming that this powder remains in the right hands and is used carefully at all times. But I must warn you, intentional misuse by deliberately concentrating and inhaling the powder will lead to-" Sniffles didn't get to finish his warning.

"AAAAHHHH! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lumpy released another loud sneeze, and then started to inhale again. He quickly brought up his left hand to sneeze into. "Ah, AAAAAHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy removed his hand and tried to catch his breath. That sneezing powder was really affecting him, maybe even more than anything he was allergic to, like pollen. He didn't know that there was actually pollen in the sneezing powder, however. Sniffles patiently waited until the moose was done sneezing before he continued.

"-will lead to harmful or fatal results."

"Ugh. Sorry, Sniffles, I just can't stop sneezing..." Lumpy rubbed his nose on his hand, causing his nostrils to itch again. "But it feels... Aaaah... pretty good... Aaaaahhhh..."

"Are you implying that you're enjoying the sneezing powder?"

"Aaaahhhh..." Lumpy inhaled, bringing his left hand back to his face. "It's not... Aaaaaahhhh... the powder, it's the... AAAAAAAHHHHHH... the sneez... es... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH... I'm gonna... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... Sneeze... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Oh, not again..." Sniffles muttered to himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..." Lumpy inhaled as he held his hand in front of his twitching nostrils, and tilted his head back repeatedly. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAHHHHH..." Just as he thought he was going to sneeze, however, the urge faded. He removed his hand from his face and sighed.

"I think it's stuck..." Lumpy sniffled. The sneeze had gone away, but his nostrils still itched slightly. "Hey, can I please borrow that powder?"

"Very well, then, but you must at least promise you'll be careful," Sniffles said as he handed the powder to Lumpy. Fortunately, he took it with his right hand, which was the hand he hadn't sneezed on yet. "I know how much of an imbecile you are..."

As much as Lumpy wanted to sneeze, he was very worried about what would happen. He didn't know how many times he would sneeze or how strongly he would do it, but he could bet that it would be a big one. Holding the shaker over his nose, he shook a very small amount of sneezing powder onto his nostrils. They suddenly cringed and reddened, and he cringed as well. His eyes began to tear up slightly. The sneeze was returning, and it was going to be a big one.

"Aaahhh..." Lumpy hastily gave the powder back to Sniffles, and started fanning his right hand in front of his face. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

Sniffles nervously moved out of the way so that Lumpy wouldn't sneeze on him. Sniffles also put his hands to the sides of his head so that he wouldn't hear the sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy released the huge sneeze, and this time, it was loud enough to shake the entire room. It also caused some objects to fall to the floor, but none of them were broken or severely damaged. The sneeze felt amazing to release, but Lumpy lost a good amount of breath in releasing it. After the sneeze and its effects had finally ended, Sniffles removed his hands and returned to Lumpy.

"Ugh. Wow. That was a pretty good one." Lumpy rubbed his nose on his right forefinger.

"Gesundheit, Lumpy," Sniffles said. Lumpy didn't know what the word meant, but he didn't question it.

"Thanks for letting me try the sneezing powder, Sniffles. It works just a little too good," Lumpy said, still rubbing his nose. "I'm gonna go home for now. Sorry about all the sneezes."

"It's no problem whatsoever, Lumpy. It was what the powder was meant to cause. See you later."

Lumpy walked over to the front door, opened it with his right hand, and left the lab, closing the door behind him. Sniffles opened the door again to spray some disinfectant on the doorknob. 


End file.
